How Did I Get Thrown in the Middle?: Marcus Davenport love story
by day-dreamer 12900
Summary: Rebecca Davenport has known Adam, Bree, and Chase her entire life (considering she's their adoptive sister), and she definitely fits in the bionic category with them. But what will happen when this mysterious Marcus kid befriends her siblings? Will she side with Leo, or give into her love for him? Either way, she'd be torn when her and Big D's past comes back to haunt them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! So I've gotten interested in Lab Rats and following this story for Marcus will most likely be one for Chase, then Adam. Take note this takes place before Adam, Bree, and Chase. Enjoy.**

Chapter One: How it all Started

(Narrator)

{Age 10; Spring; New York City}

Donald Davenport walked into a local orphanage. He couldn't believe his brother talked him into doing this. It was true that Davenport Industries was reaching it's all time high, but he didn't think a little brat was going to draw more attention to the company. He didn't do well with the whole "working with kids" thing. Lucky for him, he only needed to borrow one for a month or so.

"Hello, can I help you?" Ms. Edger asked as she lowered her reading glasses to see Donald better.

"I'm thinking of temporarily holding custody of a child," Donald said as formal as possible.

"So you just plan on borrowing a brat for a little while?" She said as she took out some files. "We have a lot of cute little boys and girls between the ages of 3 and 8-"

"Actually, I want to take an older child," Donald said. They should be easier to deal with than some 5-year-old that would touch all his inventions.

Ms. Edger lifted her eyebrows and lowered her glasses. "I only have one older kid, she just turned 10 in the beginning of this year, and I doubt she'd be easy," she said in a low voice. The last thing Ms. Edger was for the other children to hear. If they did, they would alert this specific child, and she was in trouble at the moment so she didn't deserve to leave.

Donald just shrugged his shoulder. He didn't care. All he needed was some kid that could act as if they were having the time of their life with him, until all the publicity was done with.

"Let me meet her than," he said, "and let me decide."

Ms. Edger huffed as she pulled out the files. She walked to the hallway to call for the girl. "REBECCA!" When she didn't hear an answer or footsteps, she knew for a fact that Rebecca wasn't in the orphanage. She pulled one of the younger girls to the side for questioning. "Where is Rebecca?!" she demanded.

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

I brushed my fingers against the grand piano in the music shop. I was lucky enough to have a best friend who had a dad who owned a music shop, along with a large company that manufactured instruments. The staff became used to me, since I came everyday since my mom died, which equals to the grand total of my entire life span. After she died, her piano was sold, and I was lucky enough to find out it was kept in a music shop not far from the orphanage.

"Rebecca, are you ever going to buy that old thing?" Ricky asked from behind the counter.

"One day," I said with a laugh. I check the time on my iPod and saw it was already 8 o'clock. Cruella (a.k.a. Ms. Edger) was so going to yell at me. I slipped on my Beats as I listened to Applause by Lady Gaga. My bestie got me the iPod for Christmas and the kids in the orphanage somehow raised enough money to buy me a pair of Beats! It's nice considering I have the rest of my life to live in that orphanage. Nobody's wanted me and nobody will want me.

I walked through the empty streets of Manhattan, where the buildings were full of graffiti and you could hear the subway rumble below you. I took a deep breath before walking into the orphanage. When I did, I saw a guy, probably in his late twenties/early thirties in a business suit sitting with Cruella at her desk.

"Rebecca sweetie," she said with a fake smile, "Please take a seat. I want you to meet Mr. Davenport."

I quietly took a seat across from him. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. I haven't had a consultation since I was 7. "I'll leave you two to talk," Cruella said before leaving us.

"So…" he started, "My name is Donald Davenport, and I'd like for you to come back with me to California for a while."

"Really?" I asked flatly as I raised my eyebrow. "Me?" I asked with the same flat tone.

"You," He replied in a similar tone, "Just one thing…"

"Of course," I said with a sigh.

"I'm going to be working a lot so you can't get in my way," he said.

"Fine by me," I said. Anything to get me away from here. When Cruella came back, she was furious to find out I was leaving. Davenport signed my papers and I was sent to pack my things. My mom was really looking over me.

**In California at Davenport's mansion**

When I walked in, I couldn't believe how big the place was. Davenport led me down a hallway with many rooms until we stopped at a room at the end of the hall.

"This is your room," he said. He placed the luggage next to my bed. Nearly the second after he received a phone call that he just _had_ to answer. I rolled my eyes as he left. I closed the door and started unpacking.

The room was nice and large, but fairly dull with a bed with a navy blue quilt, white sheets, light wooded bed frame with matching light wooded wardrobe and nightstand with a navy blue lamp. The walls were blue with no decoration. Well it was better than what I had in the orphanage.

I stayed in my bed most of the time, while Mr. D would play with his man-toys. It was a nice vacation, but a boring one. One day I made the mistake to following him to his lab in Davenport Industries.

**At the Lab**

I followed Mr. D as he went through security and everything. He couldn't see me along with anybody else considering I was using my powers to make myself invisible. I followed him into a private lab and I saw him talking with some other guy. I used my super-sensitive hearing to listen in.

"I took your advice, Douglas, and I got the kid," Donald said.

"Great, when is he coming?" the other guy said.

"It's actually a she," he replied, "But does it matter?"

"Guess not," this Douglas guy said. He seemed nice, at least way nicer than Donald. What did he said about me coming?

"She might come later in the week when the reporters come," Donald said. Why would I need to come when the reporters were coming? I was thinking about it when suddenly I banged my head against the leg of the table.

Suddenly both men's attention was drawn to me. Of course, there's no way of me getting away with anything without screwing something up. I was forced from under the table and onto a chair.

"Rebecca what are you doing here?" Donald asked. I'm surprised he remembered my name.

"Um, I wanted to see what you worked as, but now I know so I'm gonna leave now," I said before jumping up from my seat and running towards the door. Unfortunately, Douglas got me before I could make it and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screamed. He set me down on the chair with a slight grimace, probably because I screamed in his ear.

"So this is the girl?" He asked. Donald nodded and gave me an annoyed look. "Well it's obvious you haven't given her much attention," Douglas said.

"You never said anything about attention, and that's besides the point!" Donald said, "She trespassed into our lab!"

"Yeah, but you know my identity and you know I'm not here to steel anything so there's no need to call the authorities," I said, "Besides wouldn't that look bad for you?" I couldn't help but smirk when his expression hardened.

"She's got a point," Douglas said. I'm starting to like this guy. Donald shot a glare at him, which shut him up.

"Rebecca, your going home," Donald said as he grabbed me by the arm.

"No I'm not!" I said as I yanked my hand away, "I never do anything-"

"That's none of my concern," he said as he continued to push me out. I huffed as I let the anger build up in me.

"Well I'm not leaving, and you can't make me!" I said as I got out of his reach and hid behind Douglas. Both men seemed surprised, but neither said anything let alone moved. Donald huffed and went back to his work.

"If I were you, I'd just sit down in the chair," Douglas whispered before going to help, his brother, I assume.

I quietly sat in the chair and watched. After an hour or so, I started getting bored. I got up and squeezed between Douglas and _him_.

"What are you doing?" I asked casually. Donald just pushed me away. I huffed as I stood next to Douglas and tried to get a peek at what they were doing. Donald sent a scowl his way and I took the opportunity to use my super-sensitive hearing and listen in on their conversation.

"It took 10 seconds and she already likes you," Donald accused.

"I didn't do anything, you were the one being too uptight," Douglas shot back.

Donald's scowl deepened. "It's been three days, and she officially hates me. Now here you come and take her before I get a chance," he continued.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Douglas asked, "All I did was side with the kid. Maybe if you didn't neglect her, this wouldn't have happened."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Donald replied. He then mumbled something to Douglas that made his eyes widen slightly. He looked like he wanted to protest and stopped when he noticed me next to him.

"Rebecca, why don't I show you what we're working on," Douglas said as he pulled me into a small room in the back of the lab we were in. We were in like some type of control room that was protected by glass. From where we were, we could see a robotic experiment.

"We're trying to find a way to make robots do things that humans can't," he said as I looked at the experiment. I noticed the robot had a humanoid shape, like a skeleton with the basic muscles (all made of metal). But it didn't have features like a face or toes or fingers, it was just mainly a walking hunk of junk.

"Inside is a chip and we're trying to find a way to control it to do jobs that might be too dangerous for people, but the goal isn't to actually program the robot, but to create a chip that can adjust to a humanoid figure," he concluded.

"Why not just program the robots to their specific job?" I asked.

"Because, it would take too long to manufacture, and it would be convenient to have one robot do many things." I just nodded as I saw it move. It seemed really slow.

"It needs upgrades, though," Douglas said before walking out of the lab. I continued to watch the robot. I then realized something, I'm in a control station! If I wanted to, I could just command the robot to do other things, and I do want to.

I scanned the controls for a second (not literally). I started pushing a few buttons that made the robot walk faster. Then I tried making it move its arms to give more momentum when speed walking, making it start running.

"You shouldn't be playing with that," someone said behind me. I turned to see Davenport. He walked over and saw what I've done to the robot with wide eyes.

"How did you get it to run?" He asked in complete shock.

"Well, it's simple physics. Although, at most, the robot could speed walk, moving its arms creates more momentum which turns walking into running," I said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

He sighed. "Well, this physics lesson is over," he said calmly, "I'm taking you back to the house."

"How can you be serious!" I yelled, "I didn't mess anything up yet you still want me to leave."

"I'm not worried about that," he said with a slight shrug, "I just think you should go back now. I work late, and unlike you, I have more serious problems to worry about." Did he just call me a problem?

"Did you just call me a problem?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. He sighed.

"Rebecca, this isn't something we have time to talk about now," he said tiredly. I looked over at the robot and saw it was over loading. I tried pressing different buttons to calm it down but it was too late now.

"Um… Mr. Davenport…"I started.

"Not now, Rebecca," he said.

"…I really think…" I tried to continue.

"Rebecca, I've heard enough," he said. I decided not to say anything this time. Instead I pulled him towards the wall of the little room. At that second, the robot exploded. The explosion broke the glass and the fire would have killed us if it wasn't for the force field I put up to protect us. Once the explosion calmed down. I used my mind control to pull the oxygen away from the fire, which put it out.

Neither of us said anything. Davenport opened the door and led me out of the building. Surprisingly, he led me to his car and we both got in. There was an awkward silence before he broke it.

"What are you?" He whispered.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug. He gave me a look, since I said it so casually, before he cracked a small smile. He turned on the car and drove us home.

When we got back, we both got out of our ruined clothing and he led me to a basement.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"It's my lab," he said, "there isn't that much yet, but that's besides the point."

He sat me down on a chair and left for a few seconds. I couldn't help but wonder, what happened to that child-hating man I was living with for the past three days? He came back with a needle, and I couldn't help but think unhappy thoughts.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt," he said. I tried to pull my hand away, but I held it in place.

"How long have you had your … abilities?" he asked.

"Um … for as long as I could remember," I said slightly shaky from the needle going into my body.

"Rebecca, can you look for my lab coat here in the lab, I think I hung it up somewhere here," he said in a calm voice. I looked around the lab but saw nothing on the walls. Then I turned to look at him and realized he was wearing it.

"Mr. Davenport, you're wearing it," I said with a smile. I noticed he let out a soft chuckle. He pulled out the needle and placed a Band-Aid over the needle mark. He took the blood and put it in some machine.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Just checking to see if this shows up as part of your DNA," he said.

"You're not going to experiment on me are you?" I asked. The question seemed to catch him off guard.

"Of course not," he said, "after all, you did save my life." I sighed in relief.

Once he was done, he lead me upstairs and gave me a snack. He claims it's to quicken the production of blood cells, but I think a grilled-cheese sandwich, an orange, and a glass of water is a little bit over the top.

"Since, when did you cook?" I asked considering I've been eating take out the past couple of days.

He shrugged. "I don't really," he said, "I just do the simple stuff." He sat down on the stool next to me and played with his fingers. When I was done I put my dishes in the sink and quickly washed them.

"Since when did you wash dishes?" He asked.

"Since forever," I replied. It had been mostly awkward for the rest of the day.

When I went to sleep, sometime after I kind of fell asleep, I heard Davenport come into my room and sit on my bed. I heard him sigh and place a hand on my head for a few seconds before leaving.

I couldn't help but smile. Maybe things will get better.

**One Month Later**

I got out of bed and put on some shorts. It was getting hotter and Big D said he was taking me to see his latest invention, a modified air conditioner. Though, I honestly felt like he was taking me to show me the improvements to BOB's chip. That's what I named the robot. For some reason, that thing really brought us together after the explosion.

I had started school two weeks ago and had no problems adjusting, much to Big D's liking. He would always come to pick me up. We'd go to the lab on his busy days or get some lunch on his not as busy days.

Lately, though, he's been acting kind of weird. We would talk and all but he would make it a little awkward like he didn't want to continue the conversation.

"So what's the difference between your air conditioner and normal ones?" I asked as we walked into the lab.

"New cooling technology and technique," he said, "But first we should check on BOB."

We went into the little room that was once destroyed from the explosion. BOB was walking at a human pace so far, but there was nothing new that the chip did to amplify its movements.

"What other modifications can be done to the chip?" I asked.

"We're still trying to figure that out," he said. It was silent for a long time until Mr. Davenport told me to follow him to his lab where he showed me the AC.

A few hours later, Mr. Davenport led me into the car and we drove … to the state court?

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Just need to get something legalized," he said as he parked the car. Before he could lock me in the car, I super speeded myself out of the car while he was heading towards the building. I hid behind the wall and peeked through the door. Inside the court room I saw the judge, Big D and Cruella. Why would she be here? Then it hit me.

I couldn't help but be furious when Davenport walked out of the room.

"Why was she here?!" I demanded. Mr. D looked startled at first to see me, but then smiled at me. The nerve he had. "Was she here to come and get me?!"

"Yes," he replied quietly.

"Well?" I asked sadly. He bent down to my level considering I was short.

"Well, I just signed the forms that made me your legal guardian-" After that I didn't let him finish. I nearly jumped him with a big hug. At first he seemed surprised since I've never really shown affection towards him, but he accepted the hug anyways.

**8 months later**

It was nearing my birthday and Dad wanted to through me a big party. I didn't really care that much about it, but he insisted. We were going to invite some of my friends and Uncle Douglas. I can't help but think how distant Uncle Douglas has been lately, like he's hiding something. Dad says not to worry about it.

"Hey, Becca, want to see a sneak peek at your birthday present?" Douglas asked as I sat watching him and Dad work.

"Sure," I said. He led me out of the lab into a different area of the building. Before I knew it, he was going a little too fast for me and I lost him. I went to the end of the hall, and walked through what I think was the lab he went into.

It wasn't. Inside, though kind of freaked me out. There were three large containment units, capsules maybe, and many computers and wires linking to them. I looked at the computer screen and saw a formula for the chip that Dad and I were working on for the BOB.

The formula seemed to complete it, but it seemed familiar. It looked similar to the results of my blood test that Dad gave me sometime after the explosion. I then looked into capsules and saw … kids? And they looked my age.

The oldest seemed like he could be 13. He had dark hair and tall features. I couldn't tell much though because there was some sort of grayish fluid in the capsule that only allowed me to see his face, and his eyes were closed. The second oldest was a girl, maybe a year younger than her brother, but probably a year older than me. She was in the same position as her brother, but I can see traces of long brown hair. The youngest was a boy with dark brownish hair and he was probably my age.

I scanned the computer data (literally this time) and found out they were genetically engineered. And that they did have the chips, and that the only reason that it's corresponding to their brain is because my DNA was genetically engineered into a formula for the chip giving these guys bionics, which is what Douglas was calling them.

"Did you get lost?" Douglas asked as he came in.

I nodded. I decided to play dumb. "What happened to these people?" I asked.

"They got hurt terribly in a school fire, so we're trying our best to reconstruct their tissue and maybe save their lives," Douglas said as he led me out of the room. Good thing I took a picture before he caught me.

**Back at home**

"Dad," I started at dinner.

"Yes?" he said.

"You know the chips we've been working on, for BOB," I continued.

"Yes?" he urged.

I took a deep breath. "Uncle Douglas completed them and implanted them into genetically engineered kids. He plans on controlling them with it," I said.

At first he said nothing and then he chuckled. "Becca, that's imposible."

I pulled out the picture I took with the phone he got me ahead of time and I wrote the formula on a napkin.

"It's all true," I said as he analyzed my evidence.

"What room was this in?" he asked.

"Um…" I quickly searched my brain, "Lab 47 on the 5th floor."

He nodded and grabbed his car keys.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To see for myself," he said, "And can you prepare three capsules and a computer system for them in the lab?"

I nodded and he left. I quickly got to work.

**3 hours later**

I grew impatient as it got later and later. I finished the lab requirements an hour ago and Dad still wasn't here. I was tempted to call him, but I doubt that would help in now. What could have happened?

Seconds later Dad came in with all of them, I'm not sure how. We got them into the capsules and he started working with the system.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now…" he said, "I'm going to put a block on their chips so Douglas won't control their bionics."

I sighed and went to stare at them. I have no idea as to what they might be feeling now, or what they might be thinking. Then I felt Dad place his hands on my shoulders.

"Rebecca, say hello to your new brothers and sister: Adam, Bree, and Chase."

**Well, that was long, and a little rushed, but I wanted to fit all of it in the first chapter. Once again, as you can see, this took place before Adam, Bree, and Chase, and it was kind of my version as to how they became part of the Davenport family (if only Rebecca was an actually character in the Lab Rats plot line). **

**Rate and Review**

**Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I see that the first chapter has drawn attention. Now it's time I bring in … dun, dun, dunnn…**

…**Marcus…**

Chapter 2: Marcus

"REBECCA! Get up before Adam gets in here to wake you up." I groaned at Leo's wake up call.

"Thanks for the warning," I replied as I lifted my head up from my pillow. I dragged myself out of bed and nearly crawled into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and showered before coming out to brush my long black waves. Of course I was able to complete all these tasks within 30 minutes because I was using super speed.

I put on a red tank top, a white crop top over, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and leather boots. I grabbed a dark jean jacket and my book-bag before going into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes as I saw Adam stuffing his face with pancakes in slight dismay. That's all he ever did now. Even after being in school for over a month, Adam, Bree, and Chase were still upset about not having a school friend yet.

"What's the big deal with having school friends anyway?" I grumbled. The only people you should ever trust is family. Besides, isn't Leo their best friend in the whole wide world?

"Speak for yourself, Becca," Adam said, "You've been going to school for as long as I could remember and you have friends."

"That's not really helping your case, Adam," I said knowing he was most likely going to forget what he had for breakfast this morning the minute he got to school.

I grabbed a muffin before walking to school. When I made it to school, I threw the scraps in the garbage. I walked over to my best friend, Hailey, to catch me up on anything I missed.

"Hey, what's new?" I asked. She immediately squealed. She must have "Hot Guy" news.

"There's this new guy," she said, "He's sooooo cute and he's an amazing guitarist! I think he's most likely going to get a most likely in the year book for becoming a rock star or something."

I just rolled my eyes at her once the bell rang. We both walked to class, unfortunately different classes.

I walked into dreadful chemistry. The teacher just gives us an experiment to do and if we blow up the school, he wouldn't care.

I went and sat in my usual seat. I don't sit with anybody even though the desks were meant for two people. I'm more than capable of doing a simple chemistry experiment alone, and it's not because I have super smarts like Chase. In fact I rarely use my bionics because they're mostly suppressed. The ones I can mostly control are the ones I've used everyday since Dad adopted me. I guess it's one of those you use it or lose it type of things, though Dad thinks otherwise.

When I got to my seat, I noticed somebody sitting in the one next to mine, which is usually empty. I sat down quietly and pulled out my notebook. I searched through my book bag for a pen. Being the prepared person I am, I forgot my pencil case.

"Pen?" I turned around to find the guy offering me a pen. I looked up and was met by the most beautiful face I've ever seen. He had fairly long dark brown hair, warm brown eyes, the most adorable freckles on the bridge of his nose, and an equally warm smile that could make any girl's heart stop. Well, I'm not any girl.

"Thanks," I said, as I took the pen and returned the smile.

"My name's Marcus by the way," he whispered as the teacher walked in.

"I'm Rebecca," I replied.

After class, I ran out in search of Hailey. I found her at our lockers and nearly scared the living out of her.

"That guy you were talking about earlier," I said, "By any chance, did he have dark brown hair, brown eyes, and cute freckles over his nose?"

"Yeah, did you see him?" she asked.

"He's my chem partner," I said with slight smile. 

"Your soooo lucky, how is it that you're always surrounded by cute boys but are never interested in them?" she whined.

"Hey," I snapped teasingly, "I never said I never said I wasn't interested in Marcus."

"Oh, so his name is Marcus," she said with a smirk, "And you're interested."

"I-I-um…." I said while I felt my face heat up, "I didn't say that either." I sighed when I realized I said that too fast to be believable.

"Aww, that's sooo adorable," she teased. I just rolled my eyes at her. We went to our next classes, and guess what … Marcus was in the same class as me … again.

In fact, Marcus was in 6 of my 8 classes, including lunch. That gave me the opportunity to learn a lot about him. Apparently, he liked playing guitar (obviously), he moved from Northern California, and according to him, he was "shy". He was definitely very friendly towards me. Everything went great until third period ended. Marcus decided to practice his guitar in the hall before study hall. Unfortunately for me, this drew the attention of a lot of people, my two brothers including.

Chase then kind of pulled him away to the other side of the hallway where he knew I couldn't hear (stupid non super senses). I huffed before walking over to them. I seemed to intrude when I saw Chase play a guitar solo. How was Mr. Friend-Thief going to explain that?

"Um…I like playing guitar, too," he said.

"Obviously," I said sarcastically. Chase gave me a glare, Leo smirked, and both Adam and Marcus gave me a confused look, or at least, Marcus's expression looked confused. They seemed to brush that comment off before continuing their conversation.

"We should start a band!" Marcus said. Bad idea.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Leo said.

"Oh, come on Leo, what's the worse that could happen?" Adam asked. Like he knew. Marcus could discover the lab, find out that they're bionic, or worse! Meet Eddie.

"A lot of things actually," I said while biting me lip. Marcus gave me a small yet adorable smile and I could help but let some of my uneasiness melt away.

Chase scoffed. "You can come over today," Chase said, "And we can make our band." The bell rang and I sighed before walking off to class. I wish I could ignore this, but the fact that Marcus had almost all my classes with me didn't help.

As I sat in math, I'd peek over at Marcus and find him staring at me. The first time I caught him, he gave me sympathetic smile. I returned it with a warm smile before turning away. The other times I caught him, he would blush slightly, give me a lopsided grin, then turn his head quickly. I couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was being.

The rest of my classes were very similar, if we weren't sitting together that is. We sit together in history and we have to do a history report together so not only is he invited to my house, but he's obligated considering we have to work together on the stupid project.

When lunch came, I decided to sit with Hailey to tell her everything. I had to admit, it was a nice break from my siblings, especially since I was really upset with one particular sibling.

"Guess what?" I started after getting lunch.

"What?" Hailey asked.

"I have almost every class with you-know-who," I whispered.

She immediately squealed. "You're soooo lucky!"

"We're also paired together for the history report," I said. That comment was followed by another squeal.

"I'm so happy for you!" she said.

"Come on, Hailey, it's not like we're dating or anything," I said in attempt to calm her down, "And I think you need a boyfriend so you can stop entertaining yourself with my non-existing love life."

She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Who's non-existing love life?" Leo asked as he walked over to our table.

"Yours," I replied, "Can I help you, Leo?"

"Yes, I need to sit away from them," he said while pointing at Adam, Bree, and Chase's table. Surprisingly, Marcus was sitting with them.

"There's something weird with that kid, and Chase and Adam want to form a band with him," he said.

"I heard," I said with an annoyed tone.

"Can I sit with you?" he begged. I guess my expression looked like a no because he then said, "Look, we're both annoyed with Adam and Chase, so can you please help your step brother out and not make me sit alone?"

I sighed as I nodded. He smiled before putting his book bag in the chair next to mine.

"I'm going to see why Marcus is still talking to them," I said as I got up and went to their table. It's not like my siblings were bad people, but any normal person can see that they're kind of weird. Non-the less, I do still love them, but why is Marcus so intrigued.

"Hey, guys, what are you talkin about?" I asked casually. Marcus shifted his attention away from Adam and Chase for a second toward me before focusing back on them. I found it a bit weird and hurtful. Almost like he was trying to hide something from me. And trust me, I know how to read people, even the closed books. No bionics necessary.

"We're talking about our band, not that that would interest you considering you don't want Marcus to come over," Chase sneered. Marcus shifted uncomfortably at that comment before putting on an act.

"Don't worry about it, Chase," he said with a small smile that could've been believable to anybody else. "Besides, you shouldn't talk to your _step_ sister like that."

At the words "step sister" Marcus turned to me with his eyebrows raised expectantly. I could feel my cheeks flame up, but not in embarrassment, in anger, or maybe both. One of them must have told him that we were siblings, and they must have emphasized the fact that we weren't actually related. It's not my fault that I forgot to mention I had siblings. They shouldn't take it the wrong way, I'm very proud to be Adam, Bree, Chase, and even Leo's sister!

I stomped away furiously and sat down with a huff.

"So, did it go well?" Leo asked.

"Don't humor me," I growled, "They basically infuriated and embarrassed me while I was there. They're trying to make me feel guilty and terrible so I could change my mind about Marcus coming over."

"How do you know for sure?" Leo asked.

"Because I'm that good," I said. I leaned closer to him. "And Marcus does seem to be acting kind of … unnaturally around them, like he's putting up an act, but I have no reason as to why," I whispered so only he could hear. Even with Chase's sensitive hearing, he wouldn't have been able to hear me. Everything else he probably did hear.

"But I don't care," I said in a normal voice, "If they want Marcus to come over, they can. It's not like I'm in charge. In fact, they can do whatever they want, as long as I get to say I told you so in the end…"

**So there you have it, chapter two. As you can tell, the very beginning of Concert in a Can is in this, but I didn't want to go too deep into it because in chapter three, you're going to get the rest of the episode in more detail. Watch out Adam, Bree, and Chase, there's something about Marcus that both Leo and Rebecca can see.**


End file.
